She's got everything
by PrincessAmara
Summary: Sango finally realises that even though Fate's unfair, she can still forget and move on. Songfic to one of Taylor Swift's songs.


**She's got everything**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Sango and Inuyasha belong to Rumiko and the song belongs to Taylor swift.**

Sango sat down on the edge of the well, with the guitar Kagome gave her as a Christmas present. She started playing the song she heard as a child and thought back to the moments with her friends.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

He was looking at Sango with concern after their latest battle with Kohaku. 'I don't want him to worry.' Sango thinks as she gives him a fake smile and cleans off her sword.  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

She wanted him to comfort her that night, when nightmares clouded her dreams. She needed his warm embrace to protect her from the world.  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

Kagome and Kikyo, the two girls he's always thinking about.  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
Kagome had Souta, a mom and her grandfather. She also had a world she could escape to, without the constant threat of demons; while she (Sango) was stuck here, with no family and no brother. Only her memories as reminders of the hard truth, that she was alone in the world.  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny

His attitude and his puppy-dog ears did not match, making Sango laugh every time he got mad.  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

Every time she saw him, she saw nothing else. HE was the only thing that she cared for anymore.  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

He was always too busy deciding about Kagome and Kikyo. That's the way it should stay, shouldn't it?  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
she stayed up at night, watching him sleep in his favorite tree.  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

Sango was crying by now, fate had been nothing but mean to her.  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

Every night, as she went for a walk, she went to the same stream where her favorite star was visible, and she would wish that he could be hers.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
Every time she was polishing Hariakostu, cooking or brushing Kirara, she'd hum the same song.  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

She was always holding her breathe, waiting for the next time he'd speak to her.  
And there he goes, so perfectly,

But he'd just walk past and go demand Ramen from Kagome.  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

He was perfect in every aspect of his being.  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love

'If I can't have him, then Kagome better treat him as good as I would.' She thought to herself as she watching the two talking together.  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
'cause she has him and I don't. She'll always be the lucky one.' Sango loved the amber orbs that would lovingly watch over her best friend.  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
She secretly had a picture of him she kept hidden in her village, but in her last silent rage of anger, she had burnt the picture thinking of how unfair the world was.  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

"How can fate be so unfair?" She whispered to herself.  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He didn't know it, but slowly he was breaking her heart into a thousand million pieces.  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough

Every moment in his presence felt like a million years, but she was selfish and wanted more.  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
IF she had him, she would be happy and maybe finally forget about her brother.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Inuyasha walks up to her and said "Kagome's done coking and won't let me eat until you get there, so hurry up." Sango just flashed him a quick smile and stands up. "What were you doing out here, anyway?" He asks looking around and sniffing the air. "I think I can finally forget Drew and move on." Sango says and hurries to the village leaving a confused Inuyasha behind. "Who's Drew?" Inuyasha watches her retreating back and whispers "What ever, as long as I still get to see your face everyday, then I'll be the happiest man alive, Sango."

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry about the sucky ending, but please R&R and I might fix it. **


End file.
